Love Hurts
by HarvestMoonGirl1998
Summary: Freinships and boyfriends. Trisha like Luke but Luke has a girlfriend. Bo Like Trisha but is unaware of her feelings for Luke. What will ach person choose to do about their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2: Change of Heart**

I needed a different place to live. I was going to yell a Hamilton. When I finally found him in the Town Hall, he was having a serious discussion with a silver haired man.

"If we don't get more tourists…. I don't know what we will do…" The silver haired man said.

"Enough! It will be fine!" Hamilton snapped.

I wanted to break the tension…

"Um hi?" I basically whispered.

The man turned around revealing a young face, no older than 25. He was actually kinda attractive.

"Oh hi, you must be Trisha… I'm Gill. I am the Mayor's son." He said

"Did you need something?" Hamilton asked.

"Err umm no… I just wanted to say uh… Thanks for the farm… Bye." I said

I don't know why I changed my mind but I did. I decided to stay and make the best of it. I felt a little… bad I guess you could say.

"Wait!"

I turned right around. Hamilton was running up to me.

"You should go and meet every one." He said.

"Ummm o-okay." I stuttered.

Meeting new people wasn't my idea of a good time but oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Change of Heart**

I needed a different place to live. I was going to yell a Hamilton. When I finally found him in the Town Hall, he was having a serious discussion with a silver haired man.

"If we don't get more tourists…. I don't know what we will do…" The silver haired man said.

"Enough! It will be fine!" Hamilton snapped.

I wanted to break the tension…

"Um hi?" I basically whispered.

The man turned around revealing a young face, no older than 25. He was actually kinda attractive.

"Oh hi, you must be Trisha… I'm Gill. I am the Mayor's son." He said

"Did you need something?" Hamilton asked.

"Err umm no… I just wanted to say uh… Thanks for the farm… Bye." I said

I don't know why I changed my mind but I did. I decided to stay and make the best of it. I felt a little… bad I guess you could say.

"Wait!"

I turned right around. Hamilton was running up to me.

"You should go and meet every one." He said.

"Ummm o-okay." I stuttered.

Meeting new people wasn't my idea of a good time but oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New friends?**

I walked out of the Town Hall and saw a group of girls giggling. I walked over.

"Hi, I'm Trisha… T-The new farmer." I stuttered.

I had no idea why I was so nervous. This isn't Junior High.

"Hi! I'm Kathy nice to meet ya! My dad is the owner of the Bar and Grill!" Kathy exclaimed.

"Hi I'm Luna! I work a at the tailor, my grandma owns it!" Luna cheered.

"I-I'm C-Candace. Luna is my s-sister…" Candace whispered.

"Its nice to meet you guys! What's up?" I said with a sudden burst of confidence.

"We were talked about a party tonight. It's at the Bar. It's a celebration for Luna. She just came back from a fashion school!" Kathy exclaimed!

"Everyone will be there! You should come! We can point out the single guys! Hehe!" Luna giggled.

"Um I don't really have anything to wear…" I sighed.

"HELOOOOO! I work at the tailor shop! Come on I'll give you a dress as a welcome to Harmonica Town present!" Luna said!

"Oh no you don't have to do that I-"

"Quiet you! Lets go!" Luna said before I could finish.

We all walked into the tailor shop and they spent an hour making me try on dresses until the decided on a black and pink dress, it had a loose top and a tight bottom. I felt a little slutty but they told me that I looked awesome and not slutty. Kathy said she's wearing something really similar. I actually was excited.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Boys, Boys, Boys.**

I was all ready and standing outside of the Bar. Just as I was about to enter I heard footsteps. I turned around. My face was like an inch away from a boy. I immediately jerked backwards. I stumbled and fell on my butt. How embarrassing!

"Are you OKAY?" The boy asked.

He quickly offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. My hand seemed to fit right into his. I looked right into his eyes. They were a deep gold color. I began to blush.

"Umm thanks… I'm Trisha…" I murmured slightly embarrassed.

"Oh YA! You're the new farmer! I'm EXTREMELY happy to meet ya! I'm Luke! I work at the carpenters! My dad owns it!" Luke exclaimed!

"Oh cool. Are you going to the umm party? I asked.

"Of COURSE! Come on lets go in." He said.

When I walked in Kathy came up to me and pulled me over to a group of girls that all said hi.

"These are all the girls around our age that live here! That's Anissa, Renee, Phoebe, Maya, and up on the stage dancing, that's Selena. Hehe you know the rest! Lets party!" Kathy yelled.

Kathy and Luna went and started dancing Phoebe and Anissa started talking.

"How do you like it here so far?" Renee asked.

"It's nice. People are really friendly." I answered.

"That's g-good!" Candace said!

Kathy and Luna came back over and started urging us to dance.

"Ask a guy!" Kathy yelled!

"Just not Gill hehehe. He's mine!" Luna joked, with a hint of seriousness.

"Umm who's single… is umm Luke single?" I asked cautiously.

"SHHHHH! No he isn't and I'd be careful. If Selena thinks your interested in him… She will be ummm lets just say be less than kind…" Pheobe warned.

"Oh…" I said disappointed.

"Wanna Dance Kathy?"

"Of Course Owen… hehe. See ya guys!" Kathy exclaimed.

"I'm gonna ask Calvin to Dance." Pheobe said with confidence.

"Hey Candace lets dance!"

"Oh Julius! Of c-course!" Candace said!

"Hehehe that's her boyfriend! I'll see ya later! I'm gonna find my boyfriend, Gill hehe." Luna giggled.

"Anissa lets dance!" Renee exclaimed.

And suddenly I was alone on the sofa. I was about to leave when I saw Luke approaching me. I got really nervous and tried to find away to escape.

"Why are you all alone! A pretty girl like you should be dancing!" Luke smirked.

"Oh I guess…" I muttered.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Umm ya… I have to go… Bye." I blurted.

I dashed out the door and ran home. How could I be so dumb. Of course he has a girlfriend. I fell asleep with an aching heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **

I knew where the carpenter shop was… and I desperately needed to fix my buildings. I saved some money up but there was a problem… I didn't want to see him. It's been a week since I ran away from him like an idiot. But I had to calm down. I rode my horse to shop and entered.

"Hi Dale, I need some work done on my farm. Can you fix up my barn, house and coop?" I asked.

"Ya no problem let me just go in the back to see my calendar." He said.

"Thanks!" I cheered.

I hoped he would be quick so that I wouldn't have to see Luke.

"Oh Trisha… Can we talk a second?"

I turned around to see Luke staring at me.

"Ummm uhhh… ya." I said with a sigh.

We headed outside.

"Look about the other week. I don't know why you ran away. But I'm sorry if I did something to upset ya." He apologized.

"Umm no I just had to go. You didn't do anything." I muttered.

"I'm not dumb. I know something's up. Your acting weird." He responded.

"You don't even know me. Any way I should go talk to Dale." I snapped.

After I talked to Dale I ran home and stared at the ceiling. In the morning I woke up to the sound of banging hammers. I ran outside.

"WHAT THE HELL! ITS 5:00 AM!" I screamed!

"I'm sorry we just thought…" Bo murmured.

"I'm sorry for yelling. I know Dale sent you… Its uhhh fine." I said apologetically.

"She's just cranky." Luke whispered.

"I heard that!" I snapped.

I walked away without listening. Later on I invited Luke, Dale, and Bo in for lunch. After Dale and Bo left I began to clean up.

"Need help?" Luke asked.

"No." I said sternly.

"I should help…" Luke whined.

"I'm Fine." I retorted.

Luke walked outside looking sad and I chased after him.

"Luke! I'm sorry for being rude…" I apologized.

Luke smiled.

"Its all good!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Ya we are EXTREMELY GOOD!" He smiled.

"That's good." I responded.

We stayed looking in each other's eyes until we heard someone clear their throat. We both jerked around with our eyes wide open. Selena was standing there upset.

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

"N-Nothing I swear!" Luke stuttered looking scared.

"Oh sure… So Trisha I see you've met my boyfriend Luke. I'm Luke's girlfriend Selena. We are boyfriend and girlfriend. We are super serious." She said ever so coldly.

"Ya I heard… good for you guys… I have to go… umm bye."

And I ran to the tailors shop tears streaming down my face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Truth**

I ran to Candace and Luna and told them everything. They listened and hugged me and told me to forget about Luke. When there was a sudden knock on the door. Luna went over and opened the door and a furious Selena stormed in.

"Trisha stay away from Luke okay! He is mine! He LOVES me! Dont talk to him, don't look at him, don't even cough in his direction!" Selena screamed.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

"I think you should leave." Luna said sternly.

"Not until she says sorry!" Selena yelled.

"Leave N-NOW!" Candace yelled.

"FINE" Selena yelled.

And she ran outside.

"Thanks guys…" I whispered thankfully.

"That's what friends are for!" Luna smiled.

The next day I walked home slowly scared to see Luke. I saw the three guys working and began to run inside so he wouldn't see me, but I tripped and fell and made a lot of noise.

"SHIT!" I yelped.

Luke began to run over to me.

"Shit, shit, shit, double shit!" I whispered

I had to get out of there but my ankle hurt too bad!

"TRISHA! THAT WAS AN EXTREME FALL! Are you okay?!" he yelled.

"Ya I'm fine. GO back to work." I whimpered in pain.

"No you are not! I'm taking you to Jin!" He said.

"Umm no! Ummm. BO! Can you take me?" I yelled

"Umm ya sure I can!" He yelled

"Oh okay... I guess umm…" Luke murmured

When I got to the Clinic Jin said my ankle was broken. He put a cast on it and Bo to me to the tailor shop. They said I could stay there and they would take care of me for a day or two if I wanted.


End file.
